The present disclosure generally relates to X-ray imaging systems, including embodiments relating to the control, calibration and/or monitoring of an X-ray tube in an X-ray imaging system.
Computed tomography (CT) or X-ray imaging systems typically include an X-ray tube, a detector, and a support structure, such as a gantry, for the X-ray tube and the detector. In operation, an imaging table, on which a patient or object is positioned, is located between the X-ray tube and the detector. The X-ray tube typically emits radiation, such as X-rays, toward the object. The radiation passes through the object on the imaging table and impinges on the detector. As radiation passes through the object, internal structures of the object cause spatial variances in the radiation received at the detector. The detector receives the radiation and transmits data representative of the received radiation. The system translates the radiation variances into an image, which may be used to evaluate the internal structure of the object. The object may include, but is not limited to, a patient in a medical imaging procedure and an inanimate object in a package scanner.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.